1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pool construction and, more particularly, to a swimming pool deck and pool wall support apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to support swimming pool walls and decks utilizing a combined pool wall and pool deck support apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,324 and 5,325,644, both to Cornelius, each disclose a combined pool wall and pool deck support apparatus made of concrete. The Cornelius '324 patent discloses a concrete support having an X-shape. The Cornelius '644 patent discloses a concrete support that includes two trapezoidal-shaped panels which cooperate with one another in a tongue and groove arrangement.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a support for swimming pool walls and decks which consist of a hollow outer member, or shell, that is filled with a column of settleable material such as concrete. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,601 to Hand discloses a pool wall and pool deck support that includes an upright, hollow outer member that is filled with concrete. The hollow member includes a web that extends outward from the hollow member and supports the swimming pool wall.
The prior art support apparatus discussed hereinabove have certain limitations. First, these known supports are not proximally adjustable relative to the swimming pool wall and, in practice, are bulky and difficult to handle. Additionally, these prior art supports cannot be used easily with conventional, low-cost deck bracing that is typically utilized in aboveground and in-ground swimming pools.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide an easily transportable support apparatus that is simple to install and cooperates easily with conventional deck bracing.